Talk:Magnyl Marblehammer
Can anyone give me a list of Dwarven heroes/names that partook in the War of Wrath? I would really appreciate it. So far for my list I have Col Thunderfist, Magnyl Marblehammer, Bodruith, & Thular the Construct. I know most of these are fanfic and merps, but if anyone can supplement me with more names and heroes, I would be much indebted to you! Moran half valar (talk) 18:54, April 23, 2017 (UTC) Yeah thanks for the help fucking jerks. Moran half valar (talk) 19:18, April 27, 2017 (UTC) :You're welcome :-) I know nothing of MasterofDwarves fanfic, so i can't really say anything about it. Col Thunderfist was dead back then as he died in the Battle of Palisor i believe.Bodruith was dead as he died inj the sacking of Mebegroth or later at the Battle of Sarn Athrad.Thular was a guardian construct... i don't think he actively took part in any battle.I suggest Garmur and Thrur for the Firebeards, maybe Úri the II too. Linnar II for the Broadbeams.--Haerangil (talk) 03:36, April 28, 2017 (UTC) Hi there, sorry for not answering, I've been vert busy lately. As you mentioned, Magnyl would've been part of the War of Wrath. But as you can see on the bloodline of the Stormbeard Clan, there would be more dwarves participating in that war. But I haven't been able to edit/create new articles for all the dwarves in that clan yet. Only dwarf I can come up with right now, whom logically would've been part of the war is Magnyl's nephew Bhalgrum son of Krumnik, whom is about the same age as Magnyl. MasterOfDwarves (talk) 15:35, April 28, 2017 (UTC) Oh ok well thank you for getting back to me. My posts have been recently ignored multiple times, so I was a little irate. I apologize. I thank you both for coming to my aid and helping me. If that is all the information you guys have, then that is okay. I appreciate the time more than any of you know. Take care. Moran half valar (talk) 02:59, April 29, 2017 (UTC) Also, I found out that the Dwarfs did not fight in the War of Wrath, but I would like to know more about any that existed around the time of the War of wrath anyways. Thank you for all your guys' help. Moran half valar (talk) 03:28, April 30, 2017 (UTC) :I just have little time for the wiki at the point. That should change again, I'm not planning of giving up the project, I just have other commitments at the moment.If dwarves fought in the War of wrath depends on the point of view. They definitely did not take part in the great battle but that doesn't necessary mean they did not take part in confl9icts that included morgoths servants or remnants of those after the great battle... and if you would count these sort of lesser terretorial conflicts as part of the War of wrath-which after all took 42 years! --Haerangil (talk) 03:02, May 5, 2017 (UTC)